Lover's Passion
by The Bodacious E
Summary: When Luna discovers Lincoln can sing and write music she snatches the sibling she never had and they start working together, eventually becoming the most profound music duet in the world. This takes you on the ride of your life with lincoln and luna becoming famous, but what will happen between the two, after becoming so close on the road...(cover by me)
1. A talent

**I apologize sincerely to anyone that was reading the old making it to the top story. I rushed the first chapters and velieve me...thats not gonna happen again. I have decided to reboot it and i feel as if i can be more patient I feel empty with my funny stories and i feel as if i need to write a serious work. I also need to work on my story "the spark" anyway here is my reboot to Making it to The Top! Hope you all enjoy. Enjoy the chapters ahead and you will not be disappointed. Please work with me here.**

Lincoln...wasnt really the same after his first concert. He kept replaying the music and really listening to it. It was as if he had never heard the words! He felt all the passion that musicians put into their art.

He remembered he was in the shower playing a certain song...and he couldnt quite stop himself from singing along. He found that singing felt nice and right when he did it, and not only that! He remembered he came home steaming mad. He had been bullied by Ronnie Anne. She had dumped him a while back due to his being a so called "Little bitch". Lincoln had run up the stairs and slapped on his bed to wollow in his own sadness...Thats when he sang to himself.

He felt calm and at peace in that serene moment. He was instantly relieved after a few verses.

He soon realized that maybe...he could take his secret passion further...Why secret? Picture this: you love doing something. Lets say its drawing. You draw constantly and are impressed with your work...but you fear the opinion of others. You love your art so much that you would keep it a secret from everyone...just so they couldnt shatter your heart...you feel as if the one thing that your good at...you'll be bad at. So you hold it in and never tell ANYONE your secret passion. You go through life in a phase...college is a blur. You cant get a degree in art because you fear your parents opinion. You become an engineer and are sad and you die...never truly living.

This is not what Lincoln wants but he would die before he was told his passion was stupid! He loved music and would let it take him down his path...and if that meant that he would stay quiet and never reveal what he was passionate about and die a white faced lie...so be it.

He took it further by taking secret music lessons on weekends. On Saturdays. He would go to Luna for it but like he said if he was bad...he wasnt going to take criticism of his passion.

Lincoln soon found out from what his teacher told him he had some talent that he hadnt unlocked yet. With some more practice he would be a pro!

Lincoln played until his fingers were shredded and bleeding, till he was so tired he blacked out. He didnt realize that he was letting music consume him and make him its bitch.

His teacher told him to take a break and be back next weekend. He was generous to let Lincoln borrow the guitar he always used.It was an Orange faded into red Custom Shop Golden Era Les Paul. In two more weeks of practice he would get his certificate for guitar playing.

He sat in his room on the saturday of his week off bored and alone.His family was at the mall, they had left him home do to his depressed state nobody wanted to bother him but what bothered him more was the sadness that he wasnt practicing. Lincoln looked at his guitar hopefully.

"Maybe i can pass the time by playing alittle... i am alone after all."

(Spoiler) Hes not! Hehehe! im so evil...

Lincoln began plucking at the strings emitting a soft smooth melody. It was plugged to a small amplifier. About the size of a vcr. He pulled at the strings and tried playing from the heart...He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

My name...

What is it?

A name is nothing more than a shrouded door. Hidden behind the veil

Of what just isnt real...

I live a life with a name

so what

I never earned any fame.

Life isnt a gift unless its a good one.

but i guess making life is all in good fun.

but i live my life to the test

And thats why its the best

to be happy over sad

glad over bad

Everything is okay

but what can i say...

im only happy cause...

IM LOUD! Bein a Loud, just isnt allowed!

What i cant be happy while im loud?!

IM LOUD! Bein a Loud, just isnt allowed

You should be proud ta be loud!

but then at the end of the day...

Is it all in vain?

all it takes is one person to say...

Then you are slain.

You drop into depression

You feel your heart compressin...

You cant get up you dont wanna get up...

Just give up...

Lincoln began crying. He was so scared of what he wanted to be he just wouldnt let it take him. He didnt want this to be his passion...but that wasnt his decision. He loved music and was stuck with it.

He was about to just wollow in his own self pity when he heard a creak at his door... He swung his head up and saw his sister...

It was Luna.


	2. Crank up the Passion

**I'm sorry.**

"That was beautiful Luna!" a young Lincoln exclaimed as he clapped.

Luna did a funny bow as she set her guitar beside her, it hadnt even been a month since that Mcswagger concert, she had been going ham on the extra lessons and had began to go to her younger brother Lincoln for advice and his opinion, well in her opinion she had chosen just right, as Lincoln knew exactly what to say.

"Did you really like it?" Luna asked.

"Of course I did, you're the best musician ever!" Lincoln said.

Luna smiled at her younger brother, it was sweet that he enjoyed her first song so much, but then again he was only eight.

Luna sat with her little bro and layed an arm over his shoulder. "Ya know Lincoln? You could be a music star too."

Lincoln practically overloaded from that statement. "REALLY??!!"

"Yep! All you have to do is work really hard at it and practice as much as possible!"

Lincoln sorta deflated at that. "But practice is SOOOO boring!!!" Lincoln moaned as he slid down the matress dramatically.

Luna giggled. "How do you ever expect to be good at something if you dont practice it first?" Luna chided him as if she was a mother.

"UUUGGHH." Lincoln groaned out.

Luna gently lifted her younger sibling into her lap. She kissed his cheek with tender affection. "Oh Linc, how do you think you got so good at those video games?"

Lincoln did a rasberry. "That's different! Video games are fun!"

Luna laughed. "Well nothing is fun until you know how to do it."

Lincoln put a finger to his chin, holding a powerful facial expression of thought.

"Hmmm guess that's true, but still music would take forever, it took you MONTHS!"

Luna nodded, thinking back to how much free time she had thrown into learning different instruments and vocal excercises, just thinking of it made Luna's throat sore.

"Yep, it did. I dont regret it though! I would do it again and again if I had too! It's called devotion to what I love!"

Lincoln scratched his head in a cute, confused expression, this made Luna chuckle.

"Do you love me?" Luna asked.

Lincoln gasped. "Of course I love you Luna! You're my sister!"

Luna smiled and felt warm at the use of his words. "So no matter how bad I mess up, you'll still love me forever?"

Lincoln nodded so eagerly it looked like his head would fly off. "Forever and ever!"

Luna squeezed him into a hug. "That's devotion Linc, loving someone or something so much that you would never let it go. You would keep loving it no matter what happens."

Lincoln returned the hug and snuggled into his big sis.

(Back in the present)

"Lincoln?" Luna asked, in an amazed voice at what she had just seen transpire.

Lincoln looked up at her and was ready to be bombarded with whatever lecture she had to give him, however instead Luna simply strode to his side and popped a squat beside him.

"When?" Luna asked.

Lincoln looked at his older sister in absolute bewilderment at the fact that, THAT was her first question.

"A-a few months ago." Lincoln muttered.

Luna took his guitar in her hands, running her fingers along the designs and color scheme. She fiddled with the tuning a bit and handed it back.

"That's a good girl right there, she suits you..."

Lincoln nodded, not knowing what he was supposed to say.

Luna quivered a bit at the tension. "S-so... what song was that?"

Lincoln wasnt sure, he hadnt picked the name yet.

"I dont know yet." Lincoln said.

Luna thought. "How about, Proud to be Loud?"

Lincoln said it aloud, rolling the words over his tongue to check if they fit in with his music.

"I like it."

Luna scooted a bit closer. "Can I show you something? I think it will help you..."

Lincoln nodded instantly, anything to abandon the tension burning around them.

Luna led Lincoln down the stairs, out the front door, passed the drive-way and over to the garage, none of the loud kids really bothered with it except Lana and Luna. After Lynn Sr. had made them clean it up, it had been left alone. The garage was old and decrepid sure but if Luna had a reason for wanting to go in, he wouldn't hesitate to follow her.

Luna grabbed the handle and lifted the garage door with a loud metallic groan. He was hit with the smell of cellephane and mothballs, but after he got over the smell he looked into the garage and saw why Luna wanted to show him the beauty.

Inside was a full audio/recording studio, setup in place for music precisely. Of course it was kinda junky considering lack of resources, not to mention bags of chips, soda cans, and multiple other snack items, but to the two of them, it was a place of serenity and a place to release their passion for the art of music and everything that it represented.

"D-did you set this up?!" Lincoln asked incredulously.

Luna nodded with a smug expression as she leaned an elbow against the corner of the garage door. "You betcha! Great accoustics in here! As soon as I found out Chunk and I had to raid a few concerts asking for parts and such. After a few thrift shops, concerts, and garage sales, sure enough we got it done!"

Luna ran a hand across a monitor as Lincoln looked over. "So do you record your music here alot?" Lincoln asked.

Luna nodded. "Yep, I love this place... but I think it would be better if I had you to record with me..."

Lincoln looked stunned at the proposition. "I-i dont know Luna... I love singing but I'm not sure if i could handle failing..."

Luna placed an arm around Lincoln's shoulder reassuringly. "Linc, if this is your passion, then you need to fulfill it! I will be here with you every step of the way."

Lincoln looked at her as a small smile spread across his face. "Okay... I'm in."


	3. Sharing Talent with family

**Sorry that I stopped this story for so long, I loved the idea and I thought that when I wrote it, I would never abandon it, but sadly I did. Will I drop it again at some point? Truth is that I am not sure.** **Song: Ride by Twenty One Pilots.**

 **Song: Riptide by Vance Joy**

Lincoln flicked his thumb across a few chords, creating a smooth, heartfelt melody. He continued to work across the strings to create something new. His instructor was to his right, urging him on.

Lincoln had been trying his best at it for the past six hours. The building was relatively small, located in the epicenter of the best shops that Royal Woods had to offer. So business could be good if, say a concert or perhaps just a group of musically interested people thought that the quaint town was worth remembering, in that case they would buy a guitar as a souvenir.

When you walk into the shop it's a pretty narrow store considering where it is, so trust me when I say that this place looked more like the hall of an elementary school. Straight back all the walls were lined with guitars and various musical products. Even further back was a counter, with various famous guitars. One was signed by Mickswagger himself. Along with all of the instruments came an assortment of music classes fliers, and behind the counter was a door that led to a safe haven for all that wished to play an instrument. Also an assortment of larger musical tools that could not be displayed in the narrow entrance.

Lincoln had worked up to the point of being able to completely play the guitar. After being given the chance to play there free from his music teacher. It took alot of convincing from his music teacher to the instructor, but after hearing what lengths Lincoln had gone to learn, the instructor excepted him with full approval. It was the same instructor that played a hand in teaching Luna to play.

"Lincoln, you need to work on your endurance, you get really sweaty, that isnt good if your hands are slick."

Lincoln set the guitar across his lap. "Sorry, Mr. Cranston, my primary time is spent playing video games, so it doesnt take much to tucker me out."

The teacher laughed. "I feel you little man, but from as far as I can tell, that's your only problem."

The instructor was... a hippy. He had a long pony tail, with a goatee and he smelled like freshly cut grass. Lincoln didnt mind it though. The man was great at what he did and deserved Lincoln's upmost respect.

"Well, you've been here for..." Mr. Cranston checked his watch. "A little over six hours, it's 4:23 and I think we both have places to be."

Lincoln slapped a hand to his face. "Crap, you're right! I gotta get home!" Lincoln said as he slipped his guitar in the case.

"Would you like something to eat or drink before you take off?" Mr. Cranston asked politely.

Lincoln smiled as he backed up towards the door. "No, thank you Mr. Cranston, I gotta go!"

Mr. Cranston smiled as Lincoln burst out of the music room and into the lobby.

"Where's my bong?"

Lincoln rushed through the front door, flipping the open sign to closed and locking the door behind him.

He didnt have the energy to run, so he speed walked. He had a long ways to go as he headed home. He pulled his wallet from his pocket to see if he had any spare cash in there. Sadly he did not.

He passed a few familiar places on his way to the loud house. Everytime Lincoln passed by a place he knew he would just remember all the good things that he had done in his life. Most would just give these places a passing glance, but not Lincoln, he passed by the mall and was reminded of that concert he went to with Luna and how that was the most fun he could have in a shopping center. He looked at Flip's food and fuel and was reminded of his internship, something stirred in Lincoln when he thought of that... as if he had the urge to roast flip. He left that thought behind and continued on his way. He saw the tree that he and Lynn had constantly switched places so she would play for him. He smiled as he layed a hand on the trunk of the tree apprehensively. He felt the bark, rough between his fingers. He continued on his mary way, arriving on his street at precisely 6:10. Lincoln looked up and down the street that he had grown up on. This place would always be his home.

He finally stood in place, in front of the loud house, but instead of walking inside the house he went straight to the garage, were he knew a certain someone was awaiting his arrival.

He grabbed the rusty handle and lifted the decrepid door, making that classic shriek of old metal springing to life. Once the door was all the way up, he saw the good old scene of computers and power boxes, a soundproof room in the corner for singing and another on the other side for instrumental, not to mention the relaxing setup of mini fridges, bean bag chairs, and snack bags, but in the center of the large sum of space sat an angry looking teen, with a brown colored pixie cut.

"Hey, Luna." Lincoln said, supressing a laugh.

"You're late." Luna said angrily.

Lincoln set his case down on the floor and threw himself at a beanbag chair.

"Hey, I had to practice!" Lincoln said defensively.

Luna sighed. "You're fine! You dont have to practice all the time Linc."

Lincoln shrugged. "I like to practice."

Luna shrugged as she sat up and moved toward the computer. "Welp, all that matters is that you're here now."

Lincoln nodded as he relaxed against his bean bag chair, reaching over and grabbing a bag of chips to munch on.

Luna turned smiling. "Okay, so I finished the second to last song for our album, all I need to do is edit that last song we recorded and we should be golden!"

Lincoln smiled, slipping a chip in his mouth and gently chewing it up. "So how long do you think it will take to fit the lyrics with the instrumental?"

Luna thought for a moment, reaching over to grab a soda. "Probably, be done by tomorrow, and that's if I devote my whole Sunday to it." She popped the lid off and took a sip.

Lincoln sighed. "Nah, I dont want you to lose the WHOLE weekend to this, you should enjoy yourself for the remainder."

Luna smiled and plopped beside her brother, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It wont be a wasted weekend as long as you stay with me and help me work."

Lincoln smiled. "Alright, deal. Do you mind if I hear the song that you just finished?"

Luna nodded. "Of course." They both stood and walked over to the computer as Luna typed up the password and went to the folder labeled "Making Music". Inside she tapped a file labeled "Ride".

She played it as the melody filled their ears. Lincoln's voice filled the room in perfect harmony with the music. Lincoln smiled. "You're the best Luna! I cant believe that you know how to do this, it truly is amazing."

Luna gave a deadpan face. "If you're trying to get out of it again, nice try."

Lincoln sighed. "I have to dont I?"

"Yep."

"Shit."

Luna laughed. "I'm sorry Linc, but you promised the family a show, now you have to go through with it."

Lincoln shook a little in fear. Luna knew that he was very apprehensive about expressing his talent.

Luna took his hand in her own, grabbing a specific guitar and pulled him past the garage door and through the yard, littered with toys.

They went through the door, and set the guitar down on the floor. Luna set Lincoln on a stool in the corner of the living room and left to gather the family.

Lincoln got lost in his own fear at this point. He was so nervous he felt as if he was drenched in sweat. He felt his heart aching. What would happen if they didn't like the song, I mean of course it was simple but he probably should have picked a more heartfelt song. Too late. His family entered one by one, starting with Luan, followed by Lucy.

Before Lincoln knew it his whole family was gathered around him on the couch.

"This better be good, I literally just set my phone down."

"Yeah! You interupted my tea party!"

"I was reading princ- I mean a poem."

"Shhh everybody! Lincoln and Luna say this is important, I say we slow down the chatter and see what needs to be done." Lynn Sr. said to his family.

Lincoln shook a bit, this caused the family to become worried.

"Lincoln? Are you alright?" Lana asked.

Lincoln nodded. "Sorry I'm just nervous."

Lynn Sr. gave a look of sympathy. "Dont be son, we're your family, we wont judge."

Lincoln sighed in relief as he lifted the guitar between his arms, the family was surprised that he was attempting to use an instrument.

Lincoln strummed the chords with a guitar pick, creating a smooth melody, going faster he began to sing.

"I was scared of dentist and the dark, I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations, oh, all my friends are turnin green."

Lincoln took a breath. "You're the magician's assistant in their dreams

Oh, and they come unstuck"

He looked at the family photo on the coffee table.

"Lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat because

You're gonna sing the words wrong."

Another breath

"There's this movie that I think you'll like

This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City

This cowboy's running from himself

And she's been living on the highest shelf

Oh, and they come unstuck

Lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat because

You're gonna sing the words wrong

I just wanna, I just wanna know

If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay

I just gotta, I just gotta know

I can't have it, I can't have it any other way

I swear she's destined for the screen

Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh

Lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat because

You're gonna sing the words wrong

Oh lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat because

You're gonna sing the words wrong

Oh lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat because

You're gonna sing the words wrong

I got a lump in my throat because you're gonna sing the words wroooong"

Lincoln strummed the last chord and shut his eyes, the fear that he felt was illogical. His fear was interrupted by the sound of clapping.

He looked up to see his family, they were all happy and had looks of surprise and amazement.

Lincoln smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Luna walked over and gave him a hug, the family all joined in.

"Lincoln I had no idea you cou- EW! Your hands so sweaty!"

"Lincoln that was amazing!"

"Im proud of you son."

"That was cool, Lincoln!"

"You're playing music at my next tea party!"

Lincoln bathed in the praise that he recieved from his family. He was so happy to make them this proud.

He pulled away after a few minutes and pulled Luna with him. "Okay, I did my part, now do yours."

Luna nodded as she reached over for her father, Lynn Sr. took notice and left his family to move over to his only son and pixie haired daughter.

"What do you two need?" He asked.

Luna looked at her dad and made a "Ahem".

"Dad, Lincoln and I have been working on a full album, and we dont know what to do to find a place to show it, do you think that you could look into it for us?"

Lynn Sr nodded. "Of course."

Luna nodded as Lynn Sr. left, sensing that, that was all that they needed.

Luna turned to Lincoln and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You did great Lincoln, I'm so proud of you! You really bit that stage fright in the ass!"

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks for being there for me Luna."

Luna nodded. "What do you say we celebrate with a little band practice?"

Lincoln smiled. "I would love that."


	4. Making plans

**I'll try to start updating more frequently, pm me if you have any questions.**

 **Song: He is we, I wouldnt mind.**

"Hey Lincoln! I have a surprise for you..." Luna called to her little brother.

Lincoln strode happily into her room. "What is it Luna?" He asked in a giddy manner.

Luna smiled. "Close the door and sit right here." She said motioning to the beanbag chair across from her.

Lincoln obliged, closing the door behind him and walking over to the chair.

Taking a seat, Lincoln sat down expectantly.

Luna mentally prepared herself as she picked up her guitar and danced her fingers across the strings in a beautiful fashion.

Lincoln sat in awe.

"I wrote this for you Linc... I hope that you like it..."

Lincoln sat forward in anticipation he had no idea that Luna would write a song... and for him?

Then Luna cleared her throat.

"Merrily we fall out of line, out of line, I'd fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side!

Swinging in the rain humming, melodies, we're not going anywhere until we freeeeeze." She followed up with a sweet bit of guitar play.

"I'm not afraid, anymore I'm not afraaaid."

Lincoln sat teary eyed at the beauty of her song, it was such a sweet melody, it was honey to his ears, and he loved her so much.

"Forever is a long tiiiime, But I! Wouldnt mind spending it by your siiiiide." Luna said, releasing a few tears as she looked at her white haired angel.

"Carefully we'll place for our destiny, you came and you took this heart you set it freeeee, every word you write and sing is so warm to me, I'm torn im torn tooo be, right where you are!"

More beautiful chords.

"I'm not afraid, anymore.. I'm not afraiiid."

She took a breath and in a quaky voice, she continued.

"Foooorever is a long tiiiiime, but iiiii, wouldnt mind spending it by your siiiide."

"Tell me, everyday, I get to wake up to thaaaat, smile, I wouldnt mind it, at all, i wouldnt mind iiiiittt at allll. You so know me, pinch me gently, I can hardly Breeeeaathe."

Luna said that part with so much emotion, that it hurt Lincoln's heart hurt.

"For...ever is a long, long time, but iiii wouldnt mind spending it by your siiiide, tell me everyday, I get to wake up to that smile."

She smiled at Lincoln and said it without the guitar.

"I wouldnt mind it aaatt allll"

Lincoln jumped off and threw his arms around Luna, in tears he said. "I love you so much Luna."

Luna joined him in his tears, as she held him in her arms. "I love you so much Lincoln..."

(Back in the present)

The sun began to rise over the seemingly endless suburban town that was Royal Woods.

The light filtered through the garage windows, showing the dust that was seemingly invisible to the human eye.

Inside the clustered room, filled to the brim with various musical products and items, were the dynamic duo themselves. Albeit tuckered out beyond belief, they had been up all night talking and making intro's for upcoming songs.

They had spoken of what possible attitude changes that they would make if they made it big, they spoke of how they would use the money to help the family and help others. They spoke of how their bond would stick no matter what. Yes, a few tears were shed, but nothing major. They were there for each other after all.

The sunlight began to descend upon the two Loud children, showing off the color of their eyes to each other.

Luna brushed Lincoln's hair a bit with her finger tips. "I know that the family will be fine."

"Yeah, I mean of course, but I dont want our morals to change, I love the way we are right now..." Lincoln said, stress apparent in his eyes.

Luna held him closer, "Lincoln, that's IF we make it, if we dont it wont matter, we both can continue it as a hobby"

Lincoln sat up, causing a disturbance in the dust that cascaded down through the sunlight. "Are you saying that we wont?"

Luna face palmed. "Of course not Lincoln, I'm sure that we will, I'm saying that even if we dont, it will all be ok, now get back down here!" Luna finished off playfully.

Lincoln layed his head back down. They layed in comfortable silence, basking in each other's comfort. They must have sat for hours, but in truth it was more of half an hour, they both began to fall asleep in each others comfort... that's when Luna shot up, causing Lincoln to fall off of the pullout couch.

Lincoln sat up. "What is it?"

Luna picked up two tickets and displayed them to Lincoln, so naturally he took them and checked them out, he just about had a stroke from how surprised he was.

"You got us, two backstage passes to the next concert to be held at the mall?" Lincoln asked.

"No, and check again." Luna said.

Lincoln frowned and looked again. This time he nearly passed out. "Stage passes?"

Luna nodded. "Dad went to work yesterday and talked to his boss, who knew that he had hook ups in the music industry. Ha!"

Lincoln just kind of shrank back into his spot on the couch, which was on Luna.

"Whoa Lincoln, it's going to be fine, you have a real talent!" Luna praised.

Lincoln looked up at her. "Thanks Luna, I think I know now, im just sorta nervous..."

Luna went back to dragging her fingers through his hair. "Well, if your nervous now wait till you here the rest of the news."

Lincoln let out an exasperated sigh. "What is it?"

Luna chuckled. "His boss also got a guy interested in musical talent down there to see us play."

Lincoln faked a heart attack and fell to the ground, sticking his tongue out in a cliche fashion.

Luna giggled and began to laugh, it was contagious because Lincoln started laughing too.

"What song are we going to sing?" Lincoln asked.

Luna shook her head. "We're going to sing seperate songs, it helps to realize individual talent, so we should start picking now."

Lincoln looked perturbed. "You're not going to be up there with me?"

Luna sighed. "Lincoln come here." Lincoln scooted up a bit, laying his head against Luna's chest as she held him close. Lincoln relaxed.

"I will always be there for you. I will never leave you to perform alone, and I promise that no matter what I will be cheering you on."

Lincoln looked up. "Promise?"

Luna smiled and held out her pinkie. "Pinkie promise."

Lincoln took her pinkie, sealing the deal.

"Ok, so when is this concert?" Lincoln asked.

"Next weekend, so we have a whole week to figure out our songs." Luna replied with a smile as she wrapped her digits around his own.

Lincoln sighed. "My stage fright is going to be SO bad..."

Luna laughed. "Mine was too the first few times, but believe me, when they start cheering, it will be a MAJOR confidence booster."

Lincoln sighed. Luna waited for him to say more but soon his breathing became shallow and then she noticed that he had fallen asleep. She smiled as she joined him in his slumber.

 **I know, short chapter, I have more coming, but I need time to clear my head and get in the zone, now the site is glitching MAJORLY I cant read comments on ANY story. I cant follow or favorite anything OR comment. WHAT THE FUCK?! Anyway, stay tuned.**


	5. performance

**Thank you all for 18 favorites, that means alot to me even though it is such a small number, just too know that 18 people enjoy what I am writing is enough you dudes keep me going, thank you.**

 **Song:Heroes by alesso**

 **Song: Me and my broken heart by Rixton**

 **Also I recommend actually listening to the song as you read, it really helps with the feels, I write it while I listen to the songs.**

It was a late night in the town of Royal Woods, the moon overshadowed by a cluster of rain clouds, the sky only illuminated by the cracks of lightning, quiet too, if it werent for the catastrophic boom of thunder.

At a specific house, all slept but one. A young boy by the name of Lincoln Loud. The small droplets of rain pitter pattered against his window and magnified the lightning's light into his room. At the age of nine, he was still terrified of storms. He sat in his messy room, covers pulled to his chin, shivering in fear, every crack of thunder made him jump, he wanted to go to his sisters, or parents, but his parents could sleep through a tornado. As for his sisters, Lori would become angry at being woken up and would have an attitude the following morning, Leni was scared of thunder storms too, so she slept with Lori, Lynn would pummel him, Lucy sleeps in a coffin, and the rest are too young. Luan was out at a slumber party so Luna was his final choice, he gripped the blanket between his small fingers and hopped off of his bed, his feet making little creaks as he entered the desolate hallway. His little heart was the only sound in his ears, as another crack hit the front yard. Lincoln squeeled and ran into Luna's room.

He practically jumped the 5 foot gap that Luna's bed was off the ground.

Luna shot up at the ball that had just rammed her side.

"Lincoln? What are you doing?!" She whisper hollered angrily.

Lincoln lifted his head from his blanket, eyes pooled with fear. "I got scared of the thunder... can I sleep with you?"

Luna felt sympathetic. "Of course, here." Luna scooted over and patted the spot beside her.

Lincoln layed down and basked in the warm spot that she had left behind. Luna smiled at how comfortable he had become in such a short amount of time. She began to drift into sleep when she felt the sensation of small hands wrap around her body and join at the small of her back. Lincoln shoved his face in her stomach and fell asleep.

Luna hugged him and smiled.

"I love you Lincoln."

(Back in the present)

The night was full of cheer, the concert was packed to the brim with people who wished to witness their favorite music artist play.

However there was an air of nervousness looming over the backstage as two, young musicians were mentally and physically preparing themselves for the show that were about to preform.

The back stage was quieter and more quaint than the outside, although the noise reached back, only making the fear worse. Luna was handling it with flying colors compared to Lincoln. Lincoln's hands were shaking as he practiced on his guitar.

Luna took notice and planted a firm hand on his shoulder. "Lincoln, are you ok? Nobody is pushing you to perform... I would understand if yo-"

"No!" Lincoln interrupted. "I mean... sorry, I need to do this for myself and my family. I need to prove to myself that I can take control of my passion."

Luna smiled and brought her brother into a hug. "That's my lil, dude!"

Lincoln smiled as a man wearing a white shirt came downstairs and greeted the two. "Hello, sorry to interrupt but they're ready for a Luna Loud."

Luna let go of Lincoln, causing his nervousness to return as Luna grabbed her guitar. "Seeya out there Linc... wish me luck"

Luna followed the man up the stairs as he whispered a small, "Good luck."

The man came back down out of breath. "Your friend asked me to get you, you can stand by the curtain if you want."

Lincoln smiled with relief as he went up the steps behind the man. The sounds of the crowd getting louder and louder. Once he reached the top (Ha he made it to the top, get it? xD) he saw the blinding stage lights and the waves upon waves of people cheering and yelling. Luna stood on the stage in front of her mic, guitar in hand. He was there just in time as they put on the background music.

She looked at him and smiled, then turned back to the crowd and began to flick her fingers across the strings.

The melody filled the entire area of space as she began to sing.

"We go hide away in daylight, we go undercover when under the sun, got a secret side in plain sight where the streets are empty, that's where we run!"

The crowd instantly started cheering. Lincoln actually saw the boost of confidence in her.

"Everyday people do everyday things but I, cant be one of them. I know you hear me now, we are a differwnt kind, we can do anything!

We could be heroes, we could be heroes, me and you, we could be heroes we could be heroes me and you! We could be!

The music took its solo.

"Anybody's got the power, They dont see it cause they dont understand, spin around and run for hours! You and me we got the world in our hands!"

She looked over to Lincoln at that part.

"We could be heroes, we could be heroes, me and you, we could be heroes we could be heroes me and you! We could be!

We could be heroes! We could be heroes! Me and you! We could be!"

"All we lookin for is love and a little light! Love and a little light! (we could be) Love and a little light."

We could be heroes, we could be heroes, me and you, we could be heroes we could be heroes me and you! We could be!"

Luna did her last note and smiled. The crowd went WILD. Luna laughed and said thank you into the mic.

An elderly man walked on stage and waved out to the crowd, taking the mic in his aged hands. He held it to his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Luna!" The man announced.

Luna bowed as the crowd went wild. Lincoln smiled at the sight as Luna exited, approaching him.

"Lincoln did you see that?! They loved me!" Luna said, eyes filled with joy.

Lincoln smiled as they shared a hug. "Yup!" Lincoln said. "You were great!"

That was when his blood ran ice cold as the man that had led Luna upstairs had brought the piano out and was currently motioning for him to come on stage.

Luna saw the change in demeanor and turned to see the man motioning for them. She turned back to him.

"Lincoln, would you like me to lead you on stage?" Luna asked.

Lincoln nodded.

Luna led him on stage by the hand as he stumbled in front of the flashing cameras and strobe lights. He could see so many people on their phones recording. He could practically sense what came next.

The crowd cheered at the sight of Luna leading Lincoln on stage by the hand. Lincoln blushed as she set him at the piano.

Lincoln could hardly focus as he took a srat at the piano and looked up.

The crowd was filled with "AWWWWW" as they saw the shy eleven year old do so.

Lincoln sat on the stool and tried to keep his head low as he gently touched the keys.

He then let out a breath. What would they think? Would they like it? Would he be judged harshly?

He looked to Luna for support and she gave the thumbs up. Lincoln was filled with hope. Luna was counting on him, his family was counting on him, his friends were counting on him. He had to do this.

He danced his fingers across the keys creating a gentle harmony of notes that flowed over the crowd.

Lincoln opened his mouth and sang in a tone that soothed everyone like honey, it was enough to melt a few girls in the crowd.

"All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start!

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart!"

The crowd was going NUTS! They loved him, he was being snapchat, instagram, facebook, youtube etc.

"Yeah Shotgun, aimed at my heart, you got oneTear me apart in this song

How do we call this love

I tried, to run away but your eyes

Tell me to stay oh why

Why do we call this love?!

It seems like we've been losing control

So bad it don't mean I'm not alone

When I say

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart!"

Lincoln looked at his family as they cheered him on. He looked to Luna and got such a burst of confidence that the emotion in his words doubled.

"Maybe some part of you just hates me

You pick me up and play me

How do we call this love

One time tell me you need me tonight

To make it easy, you lie

And say it's all for love

It seems like we've been losing control

So bad it don't mean I'm not alone

When I say

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Me and my broken heart

Me and my broken

Yeah, yeah, yeah

It's just me

It's just me

It's just me

Me and my broken heart

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart!"

Lincoln let out a long breath as the crowd applauded. The WHOLE crowd clapped. Lincoln looked to his father who was beaming with pride. His sisters were cheering, while his mom let out a few tears of joy.

Luna ran out and embraced him. Lincoln let a few tears out at the thought that he had conquered his fear and embraced his passion.

The announcer walked onstage and took the mic

"Everyone, Lincoln Loud!!!"

Little did he know that this was the beginning of his life's journey...


	6. Concert Aftermath and planning

**Dude, I can finally see the comments! Damn, it sucks going to fucking Gmail to read comments, thank you to TheLivingMyth, you cringy son of a bitch xD Just kidding but really, thank you for the compliments and the confidence booster, but I have to admit that I was in the middle of class when I read that comment that said "me and my broken heart," and I said out loud "GAH!" And everyone looked at me like "Wtf?" and I had to explain that it was nothing. Thanks, my** **dude :D**

 **Song: Trouble, never shout never**

It was a warm spring day in Royal Woods, the trees only now returning to their full beauty. The green leafs stood firm and strong among the branches that slowly cascaded down the proud trunk, slowly taking the shape of roots that ran down deep into the earth.

The sun bounced off the windows of Cranston's synegogue of soul music store giving off an intense heat. Inside. past the hall of instruments and the counter was the room for potential talent.

Lincoln sat upon the carpeted floor while his friends, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde, ran around him.

It had been two months since the concert that had changed Lincoln's social life had happened.

In short Lincoln was EVERYWHERE on social media. He was pretty much the most popular kid in school within days of it, and his popularity didnt end there, he was the talk of the town. Luna experienced the same treatment, becoming a hot topic around locally.

After school Lincoln had decided to bring his friend Clyde along with him to practice. Ronnie Anne had been brought by Bobby when he came to see Lori.

As Lincoln played away at the strings of his accoustic, Mr. Cranston pestered him to fix his finger placement. It didnt help that Ronnie Anne and Clyde were horsing around in his ear.

He finally found the right rythm on the guitar. Mr. Cranston gave him a pat on the back. "Nice going lil dude, I'd say that you have a very neat talent."

Lincoln smiled at the compliment. "Welp, That's mostly thanks to you Mr. Cranston."

Mr Cranston looked to the window, admiring the bright beam that the sun cast. "Thanks kid, but in all honesty, you have a talent, and you deserve the recognition that you're getting."

Lincoln nodded in thanks. Then they both found a comfortable moment to fall silent. That is until Mr. Cranston spoke again. "I saw your concert, ya know."

Lincoln smiled. "You did?"

Mr. Cranston nodded. "Good on you kid, That was brilliant, I had no idea that you could play piano that well."

Lincoln laughed. "I'm still in band at school, I take lessons there too."

The instructor nodded. "Welp, I have to take off early, do you want to stay and lock up when you leave?"

Lincoln had been coming for lessons for five months now, so Mr. Cranston trusted him with all his being, having gotten to know the young man.

Lincoln shook his head. "No sir, We're about to head out anyway, Come on guys, let's get out of here."

Ronnie held Clyde in a head lock. "Really? Already?! I was finally getting into tackling this shrimp!"

Clyde let out a strangled yelp as he looked to Lincoln, pleading for him to stop her. Lincoln simply laughed as he walked over and separated the two, giving Lincoln room to breathe.

"T-thank you Lincoln!" Clyde gasped.

Ronnie tapped her foot in annoyance. "Nice goin Lame-o, had to go and ruin all the fun!"

"Someone had to, if we ever wanted to get out of here that is." Lincoln said as they all began to saunter towards the front door.

As the four exited the music store they parted ways with Mr. Cranston and began their way back to the Loud House. Lincoln of course getting pulled to the side for pictures every few minutes.

The trio walked through the beautiful autumn weather, enjoying the smells of the fresh air and budding flowers and enjoying the heat of the sun. It had been a long winter and this new weather was very well deserved.

As they walked they stepped off the main road and entered the air conditioned paradise that was Flip's Food and Fuel, for a Flippy. The place was pretty nasty, due to not having a good health plan or good pay, people tended to stay away from a job there, resulting into the desolation of the store.

The trio poured themselves a drink and approached the counter.

Flip himself greeted them and rang up the drinks. They paid the man and left the decrepid store.

On the way home the sun began to fall behind the skyline, Clyde split off from his two friends to head to his house as they passed by.

The street lamps powered on, illuminating the dark streets, emitting dim eery lights to further stimulate the awkward air that now surrounded the duo.

Lincoln, being the first to speak. "So uh... how have things been at the bodaga?"

Ronnie shrugged. "Fine, I guess, our parrot is still in love with Bobby."

"That... is an oddly scary thought." Lincoln chuckled.

Ronnie Anne laughed, as they continued to his house in silence.

"So I guess when we get back home, you can go to Lori, I'm sorry, I just have plans with Luna." Lincoln said, upset that he couldnt spend the night with his friend.

Ronnie Anne sighed. "It's fine, really, you already had plans, it's unfair of me to put you on the spot like this."

Lincoln nodded as they came up to the driveway. They looked at each other for just one last awkward moment. Should they hug? Should they kiss?

They settled for an awkward hand shake/hug hybrid before they parted ways entirely.

Lincoln sighed in relief that it was over as he approached the garage door. He eagerly grabbed the handle and yanked upward, releasing an old groan in responce from the old door. Lincoln was hit with the good old scent of moth balls and cellephane as he entered the garage.

Inside, Luna had her nose stuck in the computer screen. Lincoln, now knowing the place like the back of his hand, went straight to the fridge and cracked open a coke. Popping a squat, he shouted.

"Luna!"

Luna shot up from the screen, releasing a yelp as her back cracked. "What the hell Linc! I was in the middle of the chorus!"

Lincoln gave a look that said 'really' and laughed. "Were you now?"

Lincoln approached and clicked the hidden tab, pulling up a list of pictures of Luna's crush sam.

Luna blushed as she closed the tab. "So what?!"

Lincoln laughed as he smacked back down onto the leather of his beanbag chair.

"Yeah, you're one to talk, were the hell are you Mr. girl guru?!"

Lincoln blushed. "I admit that was a dumb idea."

Luna nodded. "Damn, right."

Lincoln took a sip of his soda. "So, any word from that dude that was supposed to check out our talent?"

Luna spun her wheely chair around, now facing her brother. "From what dad says, the guy wants to pull us from 5th period next week. So we need to finish these last few tracks. If I can finish these two, I can leave you to do the final 3, is that ok?"

Lincoln nodded in approval.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Lincoln asked.

Luna shrugged. "Do you want to sing that song that you wrote the other day?"

Lincoln put a finger to his chin. "Eh, sure."

Luna smiled and stood, walking over to the recording booth. She went in and hooked up the mic, walking back and sitting down. "Okay, just head in and sit down. I'll set up the instrumental whenever you're ready."

Lincoln prepared all of his emotions, whenever he sang, he did it at his fullest.

Once inside the booth he reached for whatever he could to strengthen his emotions. He pulled at the familiar scents and certain things, such as dust and rusty metal, thinking "Shit gets old."

He gave Luna the nod to play the beat. Luna nodded back, holding on her headset and turning on the soft guitar play.

"I'm in trouble, I'm an addict, I'm addicted to this girl, she's got my heart tied in a knot and my stomach in a whirl, but even worse I cant stop callin her, she's all I want and more, I mean damn... what's not to adore?"

He looked to Luna and found inspiration in her gaze, his eyebrows furrowed in determination.

"I've been playin too much guitar! I've been listenin to Jazz! I call so many times I swear, she's goin mad, and that cellular, will be the death of us I swear... I swear... and oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, ooooh, ooh, ooh. I'm runnin my mouth just like I got her! but I surely dont.

Lincoln looked at Luna as she smiled at him.

"Because she's so, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, ROCK AND ROLL and outta my league... is she outta my league? Lets hope not."

"I'm in trouble, I'm so cliche, see that word just wears me out. Makes me feel like just another boy, to laugh and joke about! But even worse I cant stop calling her, I love to hear that voice, and honestly, I'm left with no choice...

I've been playin too much guitar, I've been listenin to jazz! I've called so many times, I swear she's going mad, and that cellular! Is gonna be the death of us I swear, I swear...

And oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh. Oooooh ooh ooh. I'm runnin my mouth just like I got her. But I surely dont, because she's so, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, ROCK AND ROLL, and out of my league... ia she out of league? let's hope not."

He looked to Luna and smiled. "And oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, Oooooh ooh ooh."

Lincoln let out a long breath. "Phew! That was fun!"

He exited the booth and Luna began to clap as if he was walking across a red carpet. Lincoln bowed jokingly. As he arrived Luna clicked the playback button and they listened to it together.

Luna nodded. "Great take Linc! If we keep this up, you may just blow me out of the water!"

Lincoln laughed. "I would never let that happen, but thank you."

Luna nodded in affirmation as they got busy on the latest tracks.

They had alot to do, if they wanted to be ready for that meeting with their new manager.

 **Yeah, I know short chapter, and this may be the only one for a long time, as in a month? A few weeks? Days? Idk, so please just stay tuned.** **PS. I just now noticed that the full chapter didnt post, and TheLivingMyth, to answer your question, I took an image and edited it ALOT. So TECHNICALLY mine.**


	7. A Song From the Heart

**If you're wondering why I dont just have a schedule for my chapters, well I only write when I feel as if I can truly convey the feelings of everything. I get emotionally tired after each chapter, and I need a few days to re-fuel myself. Thank you all for 29 favorites and 3** **6** **Follows, I didnt dream of having that much, which is why I'm so glad to have you all, thank you.(damn that got mushy) Also, beginning now, send me song request! Yes! You heard that right, hit the comments after the chapter!**

 **Song: I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

"Mom, dad! You're home!" Lori said as she rushed her parents.

The Loud House had been filled with nothing but anxiety since Mom and Dad had left for the hospital, hell it had been filled with anxiety ever since mom had come up pregnant again. The only upside to it was how all of the Loud children were ecstatic to meet their new sibling.

Lynn Sr. walked in holding the bundle, Rita, too exausted to do so herself.

The kids crowded the adults, not wanting to wait for an answer on whether or not they could go ahead and see the baby.

Luna sat in the back of the group, not sure about the situation. Lynn Sr. quickly took notice of this and plastered a look of concern.

"Luna, baby, what's the matter? Dont you want to meet your baby brother, Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. asked cautiously.

Luna nodded.

"Well, come over here, it's ok, dont be shy." Lynn Sr urged the little rocker on.

Luna's siblings parted ways as she approached the small lump hidden by a blanket. She loomed her head between her fathers arms and looked at what was beheld to her.

A small... beautiful baby boy stared up at her, his green eyes giving him quizical look. Nothing adorned his head but an adorable tuft of white hair. He giggled and clapped at her as a smile spread across her thin lips, she looked up at her father, he understood immediately. "Would you like to hold him?"

Luna nodded.

"Here, be gentle, sweetie." Lynn Sr. said as he passed the little angel to Luna.

She held the bundle of joy as close to her as possible. She stared him in the eyes as he cooed at her. "Hi Lincoln. I'm your big sister Luna... and I will always be here for you."

All the sisters gathered around to see the little baby that was now their responsibility.

(Back in the present)

Lincoln sat alone in his perpetual boredom, plucking away at the strings of his new ukulele. Luna had bought it for him as a bit of a...thank you, for the partnership that was holding strong and true.

Lincoln sighed. To think that it would be this boring for the rest of his Friday Night, just because Luna went on a date with her crush Sam. He was too lost in thought to focus on his jealousy. He had to create one last song for the album and wanted it on the ukulele to make it more special, since it was a gift from her to him, he figured that he would write her a song.

He played the strings in a different order, he wasnt sure if he wanted it to be happy or sincere, maybe a bit of both?

He had a few words in his head, after all, he could usually come up with a song right off the bat, but it seemed as if, after the concept of writing it for someone that he loved it became much more than just a song... He wanted to write a song that would seep into her heart and take shelter forever, this was of the utmost importance.

He took a deep inhale and slowly exhaled.

He tenderly plucked the strings in a smooth rythm, only doing so at the thought of Luna. He opened his mouth and let the words flow from his soul to his vocal chords.

"Well, you done, done me, and you bet I felt it..."

Lincoln didnt think while the words just came naturally.

"I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryna get back!

Before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my bestest and nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention, I reckon it's again my turn to win some or leeearn sooome..."

Lincoln thought hard on the chorus, it needed to be perfect for just the perfect girl, he didnt think about how... strange the thoughts were, all that he cared about was the fact that Luna deserved something amazing from someone who loved them very much.

"But I wont hes- itate no more, no more, It cannot wait, I'm yoooours!!! Mmm-mmm-mmmm"

Lincoln smiled at this, having felt peace with his song so far, he decided to continue.

"Well open up your mind and see like me! Open up your plans and damn you're free! I look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love! Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing! We're just one big family, and it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved loved, loved loooooved..."

"Soo I, wont hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait, I'm suure, there's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate I'm yours!"

He then finished the song, basking in the love that he was handing out in his words.

"D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d- do, but do you want to come on? Scooch on over, closer dear, and I will nibble your ear-"

Lincoln stopped, catching himself. "Wait, what?"

Lincoln thought over the words and could'nt figure out where the hell that came from. Shrugging, he continued his song.

"I've been spending way to long checking my tongue in the mirror, and bendin over backwards just to see it clearer, but my breath fogged up the glass, so I drew a new face and laughed! I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons, its what we aim to do... our name is our virtue!"

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"But I won't hesitate no more, no more, It cannot wait, I'm yours!!! Open up your mind and see like me! Open up your plans and damn you're free, look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours! So please dont, please dont, please dont! There's no need to complicate, cause our time is short, this is, this is, this is our fate! I'm yooours!"

Lincoln shot up. "YES!" He shouted with glee. He set his Ukulele to the side and rushed over to the computer and began to take down the lyrics in notes, while they were still burned into his brain.

He sat in thought, should he wait to show her? Would it be too much at once, especially after a date with Sam? Well I guess we would have to find out.

 **I only did this because it's valentines day, Happy Valentine's Day to all of you, and thank you, the next chapter will be a bit dramatic but It sure will spice things up. Love you dudes! :D**


	8. Lily's lullaby

**I literally cannot... 36 favorites AND 42 follows?! Yo! That's so amazing, thank you all SO much, this is what keeps me going in all honesty, and I forgot to explain the situation about the music that the duo is releasing, as of right now they are trying to appeal to the main stream audience and later on in the story we'll get to the heavy metal. Believe me, I'm a big fan of Metallica and Avenged Sevenfold. Just everyone please be patient, I will use ALL song request at some point, because in this story they sing every genre... except country... fuck country •3•... No offense if you like country... I listen to the songs in the story so that I can feel what they are** **feeling, and I cant accomplish that if I'm listening to a song about a damn field of grass and a cold beer. xD**

It was a beautiful night in Royal Woods. The moon cast it's light down upon the quaint town, covering it's reflective surfaces in it's own silvery glow. Causing a beautiful reflecting affect, bouncing off of lakes, streams and windows, but it shown over one window, inside, a sleeping boy by the name of Lincoln Loud.

The tv was turned on, its light showing over Lincoln's restful face. He had fallen asleep watching Argh! again, remote still in hand, bowl of popcorn to his side. His light snore filling the silence of the room.

That is until the crying started.

"WAAAAAHHHH, WAAAAHHH!"

Lincoln shot up, confused in his tired daze, he looked around for the source of the sound, taking notice that it was coming from upstairs he knew who it was.

Lincoln slid off the couch and onto his bare feet, stretching his toes across the clean carpet, feeling it between his toes. He yawned and shuffled towards the staircase in a tired haze.

He took the steps, waking up enought to function about half way up. Once he was at the top of the stairs he made his way quietly down the hallway to Lily's room, careful not to awake his siblings.

He gripped the handle and pushed the door open, fumbling for the light switch. He sniffed the air.

Thank God, it didnt smell like dirty diapers. Instead it smelt like Lisa's room usually smelled, kind of like a doctor's office.

He finally found the switch, giving it a quick flick, lighting up the room in a flash, revealing the organized room of desk covered in files, chemicals, and various meds and tech.

He looked for the source of the heart wrenching sobs, scanning the room with his eyes, eventually setring them upon a crib. He approached it, eager to help his baby sister.

Once he stood above her, she looked at him, teary eyed, red faced and puffed up cheeks.

"Hi Lily, what's wrong? Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Lily slapped her hands together in response.

"I'll take that as a yes... hm... what should I do..." Lincoln said teasingly.

Lily giggled at his false confusion.

"Ah! Would you like a lullaby?" Lincoln asked.

Lily clapped in joy and anticipation.

Lincoln flicked off the light and pulled a chair and sat beside her, gently brushing her hair with his fingers, clearing his throat he began.

"I looove you too much, to live without you loving me back, I looooove you too much... heavens my witness and this is a fact, I know I belooong, when I sing this song. There's love above love and it's our cause I love you too much."

Lily giggled lightly.

"I live for your touch, I whisper your name night after night, I loooove you too much. There's only one feeling and I know it's right, I know I beloooong, when I sing this song. There's love above love and it's ours cause I love you too much!"

Lily began to doze off.

"Heaven knows your name, I've been praying, to have you come here by my side, without you a part of me is missing just to make you feel home I will fight! I know I belong when i sing this song, there's love above love and it's ours, cause I love you to much."

Lincoln smiled down on his snoring baby sister, standing and tucking her in, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

He stood, standing still for a moment, looking over the small bundle of joy, smiling.

Once he felt satisfied, he turned and made his way over to the door as best as he could in the darkness, eventually finding it, he closed the door behind him, turning to come face to face with Luna holding a styrofoam container of her left overs, causing him to jump slightly.

"Oh hey, Luna, what's up?"

Luna wasn't quick to respond, as a matter of fact, she was feeling a bit slow, she was still in awe from the amount of raw, uncut emotion in his voice while he sang. He had done it with such intensity and bravado.

"I- i... um." Luna stumbled.

Lincoln gave a look of confusion. "Luna, you ok?"

Luna quickly straightened herself up, clearing her throat. "Oh, um, yeah! Just liked the song."

Lincoln smiled. "Thank you, I just wrote it last week and meant to run it by you!"

Luna smiled. "Well, now you know I like it, anyway... uh I gotta hit the hay."

Luna high tailed it out of the hallway before any further questioning could be asked. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight?" Lincoln said as more of a question than a statement.

Luna entered her room, closing the door behind her in a hurry, her chest rising and falling rapidly. What was that? Why did she freak out?

She was to exhausted to think much of it as she stripped out of her clothes, wanting to get in bed.

She went up the ladder and laid in place over Luan's sleeping form.

As she drifted into sleep, all she thought of was Lincoln's heavenly voice...


	9. School

**Hey guys, pancakes or waffles?**

 **#pancakegang**

 **#wafflegang**

Lincoln shot up in his bed to the sound of his alarm clock, clearly still exhausted, he smacked his hand over it and flipped his legs to were he was sitting on the edge, he let out a long worn out yawn as he stood and made his way to his dresser, pulling out a set of clothes for the day, and setting them at the end of his bed as he walked into the hall for the seemingly endless line to the bathroom.

Lincoln joined in behind Lucy as she said a tired, "Good morning."

Lincoln was lucky considering the fact that he had come fifth in line, in the Loud House, this was a rare case.

As soon as the thoughts formed in Lincoln's head about four sisters emerged from their rooms, joining in line behind him, Luan first to fall in line, followed by Lynn, Lana, and Lisa.

They all greeted each other like zombies on a diet.

Luna finally emerged from the bathroom, dressed in some rather... suggestive clothing. She passed by, giving lincoln a high five as she made her way to her room.

Lincoln watched as Lucy went in and shut the door. In the time that it took Lucy to use the bathroom, Lincoln had fallen asleep standing up, making it all the funnier for Luan when he jumped at the sound of Lucy exiting.

Lincoln collected himself as he entered the commode and drained the lizard, making his way over to the sink and brushing his teeth, fixing his hair and making sure he was looking decent, he exited and walked down the hall to his room and changed into his clothes, putting on an orange T-shirt and some jeans. He took a moment to pull his phone off the charger and slip it in his pocket, determined to enjoy today as much as possible.

He ran down the the stairs, nearly tripping on the way down. Having made it to the bottom, he entered the kitchen to see his family seated and rowdy as they were every morning.

Lori was on her phone, stealing glances at her biscuit whenever she thought no one was looking, Leni was feeding Lily, Luna was sitting next to Luan, talking about something, Lynn stood by the table, backpack ready eating a waffle and giving Lana a playful scratch on the head, Lucy was sitting at the table, eating oatmeal and reading a book, and Lola and Lana were playing tug of war over the syrup.

Lincoln breathed in that smell of chaos that the loud house had... with the smell of bacon too.

He took a seat next to Lily and Leni as he dug into his food, devouring the pancakes from his plate and followed up with his bacon and hashbrowns.

When Lincoln had finished he rubbed his belly in satisfaction as he stood and grabbed his shit, heading for the door.

"Whoa! Son! Slow your roll, I have some news for you!" Lynn Sr. said, placing an arm out to hold off the door.

Lincoln's face scrunched up in confusion. "What is it dad?"

Lynn Sr. smiled, placing a hand in his back pocket and handing his son the paper. "I think that you might want to see for yourself kiddo."

Lincoln took the paper in his fingers and gently sprawled it out, his face made several different changes as he read over the fine print.

He glanced up at his father incredulously. "Dad, how did you get this?!"

Lynn Sr. threw up his hands in defeat. "Don't look at me, they asked me."

At that moment the rest of the kids began entering the living room, ready to leave.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Of course. Why wouldnt I assume that the one band that wants me to make an appearance is Boys Will Be Boys."

Lola turned so fast that the little accessories on her back pack jangled. "So they said yes?!"

Lincoln happily looked at the paper. "It seems that they have."

His family excitedly cheered and whispered to one another.

Lincoln looked at the paper once more. "Well, it also has the lyrics for my part, it isnt much, but hey, I'm not very picky."

Luna snagged the page of lyrics and looked at her brother. "Dude, are you sure you want to sing this?"

Lynn gave Luna a slight shoulder shove. "Relax dweeb, it's only one part. Plus you seem a bit jealous that you didnt get an invitation..." Lynn said with a smirk.

Lincoln shook his head. "Knock it off Lynn."

Lynn laughed. "Sorry, just teasing."

Lincoln happily slipped the note into his back pocket. "It says that I have three days till the concert, so until then I'm going to need your help preparing Luna."

Luna smiled and nodded. Luan interrupted. "Say guys, we should try to get to school... it starts in twelve minutes."

Everyone rushed out the front door and began the trip to school, bad enough Vanzilla needed repairs, now they had to JOG to school.

(10 minutes later)

Lincoln burst through the door to the school, falling face first in front of the last few students still in the halls, a few laughed but most smiled and said "Hey Lincoln!"

Lincoln nodded and rushed to his first period, making it in, right on time, sweaty and a bit messy.

The teacher lifted a brow. "Well, goodmorning Lincoln."

Lincoln nodded, panting. "Good morning Mrs. Johnson, sorry, running a bit late."

"Its alright Lincoln, just find your seat so that I can call roll."

Lincoln nodded, reaching up and gripping the straps of his backpack as he approached his seat. He was bombarded with "Hey Linc!" and "Whats up Lincoln?"

He took his seat beside Clyde and eagerly set his bag beside him.

Clyde looked over. "Dude, you were this close to detention!" Clyde whisper hollered, holding up his hands quite close together as Mrs. Johnson was calling roll.

Lincoln shrugged. "I made it didnt I?"

Clyde opened his mouth, but shut it quickly and shrugged in a 'fair point' gesture.

As the class proceeded, Lincoln went through the typical motions that he was now quite used too. Girls giggling and waving and trying to strike a convo. He didnt really mind it though. It was a nice change from his usual treatment.

"Okay class, today we will be learning how to properly create a chemical reaction!" Mrs. Johnson said excitedly, but the excitement slowly drifted away as she noticed all the confused looks she was getting. She sighed.

"A chemical reaction is the mixture of chemicals that react." She said to make it simple.

The class remained silent. "Pick your partners." Mrs. Johnson huffed as she plopped back in her seat.

The class moved as one, all rushing to find his or her partners. Lincoln turned to talk to Clyde without a second thought, but was surprised to feel a tap on the shoulder, he looked up to find Christina standing above him, a slight blush over her thin lipped smile.

"Hi Linc, I was just wondering if I could be your partner."

Lincoln, being the nice person he was looked to Clyde. Clyde looked back and sighed. "I guess I could work with Rusty."

Lincoln smiled. "You're the best bro. See you at lunch."

Lincoln stood from his desk and walked away with Christina. Clyde gawked after them. "Nigga, bro's before ho's, fuck you mean."

Lincoln took a seat at the desk beside Christina. He took the instruction manual and gently flipped through it, being careful to analyze the detail.

He realized how it was unusually quiet and looked suspiciously over to his right. Christina had her head set gently on her neatly braided fingers, giving him the goo goo eyes.

Lincoln raised a brow. "What?"

Christina just smiled, resulting in Lincoln to go back to his previous actions. He began to create the mixture, alone instead of having Clyde, this is what he gets for having his crush as a partner.

He swished the vial of green and looked over to the corn starch, asking Christina to pass it over, she eagerly passed it. He poured it into a small vial, and began to swish.

"Wow, you're really smart." Christina said.

Lincoln shrugged. "No smarter than anyone else here."

"That's being generous." Christina giggled.

Lincoln raised a brow. "Not really, more so just knowing that anyone has the potential to let their mind grow."

Christina smiled. "See? You ARE smart."

They both laughed.

"Do you mind if I get your snapchat?" Christina asked, pulling out her phone.

Lincoln nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his own phone.

"Whats your username?" Christina asked.

"proudtobeloud82" Lincoln said.

Christina sent him a friend request and he happily accepted it.

"We should catch a movie sometime." Christina said.

Lincoln nodded. "Sure, could you pass me the cork?"

Christina handed him the cork, he took it and capped the vial shaking it and causing the mixture to turn purple.

Mrs. Johnson clapped. "Wonderful Lincoln and Christina! A plus!"

Lincoln and Christina high fived as Clyde sat back watching angered.

Lincoln and Christina chatted it up until the end of the period, after the bell had rung, Clyde walked up to Lincoln and took his place, the duo walking side by side.

They both entered the lunchroom, walking in line.

"What took you so long to finish the chemical reaction?" Lincoln asked, picking up a tray with chicken nuggets and mac n cheese.

"What do you mean?"

Lincoln shrugged, taking some grapes. "You're the smartest guy I know, I figured you'd be the first to finish."

Clyde shrugged as he grabbed an apple. "Well, its hard to do so when you have your mind somewhere else."

The duo approached their table. Taking a seat, getting greetings from their friends.

"Why? Something on your mind bro?" Lincoln asked, worry apparent on his features.

Clyde shrugged. "It's more that I'm worried about change, not really bothering me TOO much."

Lincoln gave his shoulder a pat. "Well buddy, if you're having any trouble, I'm here for yah."

Clyde smiled. "Thanks Lincoln."

Lincoln winked and went back to his meal.

(Bell Rings)

Lincoln and Clyde burst through the front doors of the school, breathing in the wonderful air of freedom.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, Lincoln looking around, saw the small sprouts of grass coming from the cracks in the pavement, he saw the neatly bloomed flowers and the light fluffy mixture of clouds in the bright blue sky.

As he met the halfway point his sisters all gathered around, all of them met at this point on the walk home.

Clyde waved him off as he walked up his drive way.

All of his sisters waved him off as they asked each other about their days. Moving on to guy talk and such.

Lincoln walked, thumbs in the straps of his bag intently.

"Hey Linc, how was your day?" Luna asked.

Lincoln turned to his sister, her bright blue eyes contrasting with the sky.

"It was ok, we did chemical reaction in Science." He said.

"That sounds boring." Luna laughed.

"Well actually, it can be very fun if you're aware of what you're doing. Such as when you-"

Luna was looking at him, brow raised and lips pursed.

"I'm going nerd again arent I?"

Luna laughed. "Yes."

Lincoln rubbed the tension out of his neck. "Sorry, It just happens."

Luna laughed. "It's all good, in fact it's pretty cute." She said as she gave his cheek a friendly poke.

Lincoln blushed lightly but looked away hiding it. "Oh, thanks. Are you ok with playing the instrumental for the song I'm supposed to preform when we get home?"

Luna nodded. "Of course, are you excited?"

Lincoln chuckled. "More nervous than excited if I'm being honest..."

Luna set a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "It's natural to be nervous, happens to everyone, even big stars."

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks Luna."

"Of course."

They walked in front of The Loud House, seperating from the rest of the group and making their way to the garage.

Luna unlocked the padlock she had bought and lifted the old garage door, causing the classic creak and groan.

They entered and let out a collective sigh of relief as they set down their bags and flopped on the bean bag chairs.

Lincoln reached into the small mini fridge beside him and pulled two cokes, passing one to Luna.

She took it telling him thanks as she cracked the lid and took a sip. "So." She said as she wiped her lip. "Do you mind if I take a look at that Lyric sheet?"

Lincoln shook his head as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out the lyric sheet and passing it to Luna.

Luna looked over the sheet as Lincoln popped open his coke and took a drink.

Luna admired it, nodding. "Yeah, but dont you think your lines are a bit... suggestive?"

Lincoln shrugged. "It's not like I made the lyrics. All i gotta do is make an appearence and sing that small part."

Luna nodded. "True, but what about... Ima treat you right tonight. Let's make it last forever, I promise you that no one else will ever treat you better, and if you dont believe me please see I dont need no effort, all you gotta do is flip that switch before we bed up?"

They both laughed. "It's true though!" Lincoln snickered.

"Of course it is, who could resist a twelve year old?!" Luna laughed even harder.

They both calmed down, wiping their eyes.

"Phew! That's a laugh." Luna said.

"Well do you want to go ahead and fire up the instrumental?" Lincoln asked holding out the flash drive.

Luna took it. "Lets go little man."


End file.
